


Platonic Love Confession

by MonkeyDRenni



Series: Wanna taste my soul? [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Happy, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Memories, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Love is love.Platonic or not. It is powerfull.We can love whomever we want.
Series: Wanna taste my soul? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203683
Kudos: 1





	Platonic Love Confession

**Platonic Love Confession**

One Thousand memories flushing through my mind, swirling in circles.  
Every thought like a cozy blanket, warming me up from the inside.  
The two of us are far from perfection.  
We don't fit into roles, we don't fit into categories.  
Maybe we don't even fit with each other.  
Like a 'normal' couple.  


I remember one thousand smiles you have caused.  
One thousand laughts we have shared.  
I am confident there will be a billion more.  
More joy, more tears.  
I don't chase perfection. I don't search for a regular place in society.

The person I need is you.  
You're giving me one thousand reasons to be satisfied.


End file.
